Backtracking to Happiness - - - Chapter 6
by ks1
Summary: Read and find out. It's kinda short, so I should be uploading the next one tomorrow if you review 20 times. I think you can do it. The next chapter is well worth it.


In a message dated 00-09-10 21:23:34 EDT, you write:  
  
Don't worry about the mix up. Thanks for uploading my fic. You can put both  
6&7 up if you want--whatever is fine with me  
  
thanks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BACKTRACKING TO HAPPINESS ch6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. Towns,  
colleges, etc. are all figments of my 'off course' imagination.  
  
Thanks to May for uploading my fanfic.  
  
Suggestions Welcome.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Juliete: *whining*Ezra, can we place take a break, I'm tired of walking.  
  
Ezra: Juliete, we've only been walking about thirty minutes.  
  
Juliete: I know, but shouldn't we be at our campsite soon?  
  
Ezra: We would be if you and Auggie hadn't taken forever to say good bye to  
each other.  
  
Juliete smiled to herself. She missed Auggie already.  
  
Juliete: Oh yeah, sorry about making you wait with David.  
  
Ezra: Torture, its so painful.  
  
Juliete: So, how much longer.  
  
Ezra took the map out of his back pocket and started studying it.  
  
Ezra: Well according to this, the trail ends up here so we'll be walking  
through the woods and making our on path.  
  
Juliete: When did you learn how to read a map? You used to be far from the  
journey man.  
  
Juliete laughed remembering some of Ezra's wilderness experiences.  
  
Ezra: Very funny. I go hiking in the woods once a week.  
  
Juliete: Oh, well I'm glad you can read a map because I can't.  
  
Ezra: I'm glad I can too. Now lets keep on walking. We can rest in a little  
while.  
  
Juliete grumbles but follows Ezra.  
  
Juliete: How far away is our campsite Ezra?  
  
Ezra: About 8 more miles.  
  
Juliete: Oh no! I don't want to walk that far.  
  
Ezra: Tough it out, we'll take a break soon. Come one, I don't want to be  
walking through these woods at dark.  
  
Juliete: Fine.  
  
******************************************  
  
Auggie: Yo man, can you read that map or you just trying to act like you can?  
  
David and Auggie had been walking through the woods for about half an hour  
and it seemed to them they hadn't gotten very far.  
  
David: You were the one who didn't want to leave your princess's side so  
don't be dissing me.  
  
Auggie: Ok,ok. I'm sorry.  
  
"My princess" Auggie thought to himself. "She sure is. I wonder what'd I'd  
do without her." Auggie shook himself out of the thought, partailly because  
he was afraid to think about it, and because David was screaming at him.  
  
David: AUGGIE!  
  
Auggie: Yo, what?  
  
David: Lets go, I want to set my tent up before dawn tomorrow.  
  
Auggie: Funny. Don't be pushing your luck, ok.  
  
David: Lets just go, huh?  
  
Auggie: Fine.  
  
They start walking, David is a few steps in front of Auggie.  
  
Auggie: So, tell me about Rosie.  
  
David doesn't look back, he just keeps on talking and walking at the same  
time.  
  
David: Ah, she's the best.  
  
Auggie: How'd you two meet again?  
  
David: At my school. She works there, too.  
  
Auggie: Cool. You really like her, huh?  
  
David: Yep. She makes me happy.  
  
Auggie: Jules does the same to me. Great feeling huh?  
  
David: I've never had it before?  
  
Auggie: Not even at home or nothing?  
  
David: Nope. Remember, my dad was a general. No lovey dovey stuff on his  
turf.  
  
Auggie: That's tough man.  
  
David: Yeah, but I'm off his turf now so I can do what I want.  
  
Auggie: Right move, if you like her stick with her. Don't let your dad mess  
with ya like that.  
  
David: I don't plan to any more.  
  
Auggie: Good, cause my brothers don't mess with me any amore either.  
  
David turned around and gave Auggie a little smile and then kept on walking.  
  
"Maybe he ain't half bad after all." Auggie thinks to himself.  
*************************************  
  
Peter and Sophie are at Peter's house. They are sitting outside on the  
porch. Sophie is leaning up against Peter.  
  
Sophie: I'm ready.  
  
Peter: For what?  
  
Sophie: To get married, to talk about the arrangements.  
  
Peter turns around to face Sophie.  
  
Sophie: I know you've waited for me these past few years, and I thank you.  
I've just been busy helping out Shelby, trying to cool things over with my  
parents, but none if that is any excuse.  
  
Peter: Your ready?  
  
Sophie gave a little smile.  
  
Peter: Soon?  
  
Sophie: Yeah, how about a fall wedding?  
  
Peter: It sounds good to me, as long as it is this fall. I've waited six  
years. Don't get me wrong though, I'd wait another six.  
  
Sophie: Why thank you Mr. Scarbrow.  
  
Peter: You're welcome Ms. Becker.  
  
Sophie: So, we can talk about this again soon?  
  
Peter: Definetly.  
  
Peter gave Sophie a kiss, and they settled back down again in each others'  
arms.  
********************************  
  
Daisy: Where in the heck are we? We've been walking around here for two  
hours and I swear I've seen this tree before.  
  
Rosie: Can I read the map?  
  
Daisy looked down at the map that was in her hands. She had done everything  
to it except tear it. She had even resorted in talking to it, no response to  
her dissapointment.  
  
Daisy: Can you read a map?  
  
Rosie: Yes, I lead hikes for the school.  
  
Daisy started laughing. Rosie backed away as if she was afraid of her.  
  
Rosie: Wh- whats so funny?  
  
Daisy: Oh, oh nothing.  
  
Daisy dropped the map on the ground.  
  
Daisy: *screaming* What do you think is so funny? We've been walking around  
in circles for TWO hours, I've been trying to figure out how to read this  
DARN map, and you knew how all along. Nothing is funny. Nothing at all.  
  
Rosie: I- I'm sorry, I just didn't want to get you mad.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* Well it looks like you failed at your job.  
  
Rosie: Really, I am sorry. Please forgive me.  
  
Daisy took a deep breath and took a seat on a nearby log.  
  
Daisy: I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now.  
  
Rosie: Well that's understandable.  
  
Daisy: No, it's tough.  
  
Rosie came closer to Daisy and took a seat a few feet away from her.  
  
Rosie: David told me a lot about you.  
  
Daisy: Don't believe it unless it's good.  
  
Rosie gave a little laugh.  
  
Rosie: Oh know, it wasn't anything bad.  
  
Daisy: Ok then, it's all true. What'd he say about me?  
  
Rosie: He said you were a good friend to him when he was here.  
  
" That's me, nothing more than a good friend" Daisy says under her breath.  
  
Rosie: What'd you say?  
  
Daisy: Oh nothing. We can talk about David later, we better be on our way  
though.  
  
Rosie: ok  
  
Daisy and Rosie got up to leave, Daisy handed the map to Rosie.  
  
Rosie: What's this.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* The map…..  
  
Rosie: Why are you giving it to me?  
  
Daisy: Well duh, you said you could read it.  
  
Rosie: Yeah but  
  
Daisy: But what? You can I can't. Honesty is something I like to stick with  
so be honest with me and I'll do the same.  
  
Rosie: Brutally honest? *trying to copy Daisy from the night before.*  
  
Daisy: That's my policy anyway, and everyone else here at Horizon.  
  
Rosie: Ok, sounds good.  
  
Rosie took a quick look at the map, and then at the sun.  
  
Rosie: The campsite is…….this way.  
  
She pointed her finger to the left and they set out in that direction.  
  
"Maybe I can get used to her" Daisy told herself. " If she's honest."  
**********************************  
  
Scott: Come on Shelby, please talk to me.  
  
Scott and Shelby have been walking for about two and a half hours without  
Shelby saying a word. The only time Shelby has even looked up is to see what  
direction Scott is pointing in.  
  
Scott: Ok, lets take a break.  
  
Shelby looked around for a log or something to sit on and found one near a  
tree. Scott sat down and leaned up against a tree that was across from Shelby.  
  
Scott: Why won't you talk to me? You talked to me last night.  
  
"Why?" Shelby thought to herself. "Because you're leaving in a few days, I  
can't get attached to you again."  
  
Scott: Can't we at least be friends?  
  
Shelby just stared up at the trees.  
  
Scott: Is this because I was such a jerk before I left?  
  
"Well duh" Shelby thought to herself. "I thought even you would know that."  
  
Scott: Lets just talk, nothing personal, just about stuff in general. Come  
on, please?  
  
Shelby just kicked the dirt. She wanted to talk to him, but was afraid to.  
  
Scott: Honest, nothing personal, just a friendly conversation.  
  
Shelby: I don't really have anything to say.  
  
Scott: Well there's a start.  
  
Shelby automatically regretted saying anything.  
  
Scott: What do you think of this loony hike Peter sent us on?  
  
Shelby tried to hold back a smile. She agreed that Peter was loony.  
  
Shelby: Just what you said, it's loony.  
  
Shelby looked at the dirt when she said this.  
  
Scott: Why won't you look at me?  
  
"Because I can't" Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Scott: Sorry, I guess that was personal.  
  
Shelby: Yeah.  
  
Scott: Well, guess we better get going. We want to set up our tents before  
dark.  
  
"Talk to him." Shelby tells herself.  
  
Shelby: What do you think the point in this hike is? I mean the whole  
'backtracking' thing.  
  
Scott was beginning to stand up until he heard Shelby say this. He settled  
back down against the tree.  
  
Scott: No telling. Wonder what our first clue is?  
  
Shelby: You mean you haven't looked?  
  
Scott: Nope. Wanted to wait.  
  
Shelby: Oh. I guess we should get going.  
  
Shelby stood up and began walking, followed by Scott. She tried to keep her  
distance from him. The last thing she needed was her getting close to him  
again.  
********************************  
  
Peter is sitting in his house waiting for Sophie to get out of the shower  
when the phone rings.  
  
· RING-RING-RING*  
  
Peter: I'm coming. I'm coming.  
  
Peter walks over and picks up the phone.  
  
Peter: Hello.  
  
Peter: Mr. Barringer?  
  
Mr. Barringer: Yes, by any chance is my son up at your school?  
  
Peter: Yes, we are having a reunion. Is everything ok?  
  
Peter could sense a bit of anger and concern in Mr. Barringer's voice.  
  
Mr. Barringer: Is my son there?  
  
Peter: No sir, not at the moment. He and the others are on a hike.  
  
Mr. Barringer: Well when he gets in will you please have him call me?  
  
Peter: Ok, is there anything you want me to tell him?  
  
Mr. Barringer: Yes, tell him he better have a good reason for quieting the  
team.  
  
Peter: Quiet?  
  
Peter was too late, Mr. Barringer had already slammed the phone down.  
  
"Quiet?" Peter thinks to himself.  
  
Peter walks over and takes a seat on the sofa. He has a worried look on his  
face when Sophie walk into the room.  
  
Sophie: Peter, what's wrong?  
  
Peter: Scott quiet football.  
  
Sophie: Quiet?  
  
Peter: Yeah.  
  
Sophie: Why?  
  
Peter just shrugged his shoulders and put his face in his hands.  
  
Peter: I don't know.  
  
  
  
I promise the next part will be longer. This chapter is just setting up some  
stuff I plan to write about in the upcoming chapters. Hope you are liking the  
story so far! -ks  
***********************************************************************  
Backtracking to Happiness ch7  
  
Shelby and Scott have just gotten through setting up their tents and setting  
a fire. Scott is sitting on a log and Shelby is on one across from him.  
Scott just sits there staring at the ground not knowing what to do.  
"Heck I want to talk to her", he thinks to himself. " There's just so much I  
want to tell her and ask her. Why can't we just talk?"  
  
Shelby is sitting on a log doing her best not to make eye contact with  
Scott. "The minute I look him in the eyes I'll loose it", Shelby tells  
herself. "I have to stay strong and not give in to my emotions. He's leaving  
soon"  
  
Scott: Well…….  
  
Shelby looks up to see Scott beginning to stand up. She just looks at him  
briefly and then puts her head back down.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott takes a look at his watch.  
  
Scott: Eight-thirty, this is going to be a long night. I think I'll take a  
walk.  
  
Shelby: Ok, don't go too far.*sarcasticly* I don't want to have to call  
Search and Rescue out here.  
  
Scott had a feeling that his attempt to at least make a little peace with  
Shelby had just come. "At least she's joking with me" Scott tells himself.  
  
Scott:*sarcasticly* You'd do that for me?  
  
Shelby: maybe  
  
Scott gave tried to act like he was hurt, but couldn't help but smile. This  
was the closest he and Shelby had come to a 'nice' conversation in years.  
  
Scott: That was a low blow.  
  
Shelby just gave a little smirk.  
  
Scott: I know this is a shot in the dark, but do you want to take a walk  
with me?  
  
Shelby sat there thinking. "Should I go with him?" Shelby asked herself. "I  
want to but…"  
  
Shelby: Ok.  
  
Scott couldn't help but let out a smile.  
  
Scott: Really?  
  
Shelby: Yeah. After all it's the least I can do for a guy who changed his  
hair color for me.  
  
Scott tried to act shocked.  
  
Scott: How'd you guess?  
  
Shelby started to whisper  
  
Shelby: Don't tell anyone, but I think Juliete liked it black.  
  
Scott: Yeah, you may be right.  
  
Scott walked over to Shelby and offered her his hand.  
  
Scott: May I?  
  
Shelby took Scott's hand, but then quickly let it go after she was on her  
feet.  
  
Scott: Where to?  
  
Shelby: As long as you know the way back I don't care.  
  
Scott: Ok, let's go.  
***********************************  
  
Juliete: We're finally here.  
  
Juliete threw her pack down and took a seat on it. Ezra came up behind her  
and did the same.  
  
Juliete: I thought this hike was supposed to be about four hours.  
  
Ezra: Well considering the fact you and Auggie took forever to say good bye,  
and that you had to take a break every thirty minutes, I think we made good  
time.  
  
Juleite gave a little embarrassed look.  
  
Juliete: I'm sorry about those little breaks Ezra.  
  
Ezra: Hey, I know where you're coming from.  
  
Juliete gave a little laugh.  
  
Ezra: Well, it's going on nine o'clock, guess we should set up our tents and  
build a fire.  
  
Juliete: You did learn how to set up a tent, too didn't you?  
  
Ezra: Yeah. Good thing too, huh?  
  
Juliete: I have no idea how to do it.  
  
Ezra and Juliete stood up and began unpacking their bags.  
  
Juliete: Hey Ezra, what is our first clue?  
  
Ezra took a piece of paper out of his back and unfolded it. He gave a  
little smile.  
  
Juliete: What?  
  
Ezra: 'Go build an ark'.  
  
Juliete: What?  
  
Ezra: That's the clue. Haven't you ever been on a scavenger hunt?  
  
Juliete shook her head no.  
  
Ezra: Well you get all these and you follow them. The last clue leads you  
to a prize, or with Peter and Sophie there's know telling what.  
  
Juliete: That's true.  
  
Ezra: It's really fun if you play it right. Doesn't matter what age you are.  
  
Juliete: You think I'll be able to do it?  
  
Ezra: Of course. It'll be fun.  
  
Juliete gave her little perky smile.  
  
Juliete: Ok.  
  
She pulled a notebook out of her bag.  
Ezra gave her a questioning look.  
  
Ezra: What's that?  
  
Juliete: My diary.  
  
Ezra: You still keep a diary?  
  
Juliete shook her head yes, then settled down to write in her diary.  
  
Ezra: Well, I'm gonna eat me a snack, then I'm going to get some rest. You  
won't something to eat?  
  
Juliete: No  
  
"Like she would say yes" Ezra tells himself.  
  
Ezra: What time do you want to leave in the morning?  
  
Juliete: I really want to beat everyone so whenever you're ready.  
  
Ezra: Since when did you get so competitive?  
  
Juliete: I just want to beat Shelby and Daisy.  
  
Ezra: But they're not together.  
  
Juliete: So we'll have to beat Scott and Rosie, too.  
  
Ezra just shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't mind showing Scott and Auggie  
he was in better shape than he used to be.  
  
Ezra: Ok. Sounds good to me. Scott and Auggie used to give me a hard time.  
  
Juliete got a little sad look on her face.  
  
Juliete: They were just joking with you.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, right.  
  
Juliete: I guess we both need to get up early then.  
  
Ezra: Ok. See you in the morning.  
  
Juliete: Good night Ezra.  
***************************  
  
Daisy and Rosie are at their campsite. They have settled in and are sitting  
around a fire, even though it is summer.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Creepy.  
  
Rosie: What is?  
  
Daisy and Rosie are actually getting along ever since Daisy decided she was  
an honest person.  
  
Daisy:*dryly* Darkness.  
  
Rosie: I guess. Is that why you wanted a fire?  
  
Daisy:*sarcastic* Maybe, then again darkness can be good.  
  
Rosie: If you want to hide from someone.  
  
Daisy: Maybe I do.  
  
Rosie: Who are you hiding from?  
  
Daisy: A friend.  
  
Rosie: You don't hide from friends. Friends help you.  
  
Daisy: Yeah…..  
  
Daisy had been thinking about what Shelby had said all day long. "Maybe I  
should write to Ezra" she tells herself. "What could it hurt?" Daisy had  
known Ezra for six and a half years now, they had always gotten along. "Even  
when I turned him down he didn't shut me out" Daisy told herself.  
  
Rosie: Friends are true to you through thick and thin.  
  
Daisy: Yeah. I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to go write in my  
journal.  
  
Rosie: You keep a journal?  
  
Daisy: No, but I have a notebook and I need to write a letter.  
  
Rosie: Ah, go ahead, please. Don't let me stop you.  
  
Daisy: I won't.  
  
"I won't let anyone stop me" Daisy tells herself. "This is long overdue."  
  
Rosie: Oh by the way, what time do you want to head out in the morning?  
  
Daisy was already in her tent by the time Rosie said this. She stuck her  
head out the opening.  
  
Daisy: Early, I want to beat all those guys. We're a competitive bunch.  
  
Rosie: I can tell. I'll wake you up.  
  
Daisy: Thanks.  
  
Rosie: Night.  
  
Daisy yelled "Good night" from inside her tent and then settled in.  
  
"This is going to be the most important letter of my life," Daisy says to  
herself.  
********************************  
  
Auggie: Yo man, don't we need to be getting ready for tomorrow?  
  
Auggie and David's sight was near a lake. They were sitting on the edge of  
the bank throwing rocks into the water.  
  
David: Nah, we just get up early and run for it.  
  
Auggie: For where?  
  
David: Peter's office.  
  
Auggie: How do you know that's where we're supposed to go?  
  
David held up a sheet of paper and gave that smirk of his.  
  
David: Easy, the clue says it's where we spent the most time.  
  
Auggie let out a laugh.  
  
Auggie: Yo man that could be anywhere.  
  
David: Where we spent the most time and didn't enjoy it.  
  
Auggie: Guess we know where we're heading first then.  
  
David: Guess so.  
  
They each through a rock into the water and it was quite for a little while.  
  
David: So, what's Peter's intent on this?  
  
Auggie: You mean the hike?  
  
David nodded his head yes.  
  
Auggie: You know Peter man, there's a reason for everything he sends us to  
do.  
  
David: We're adults now.  
  
Auggie: Yo, he promised when we left here he'd never stop teaching us.  
  
David: and who's Peter to break a promise.  
  
Auggie just gave a little laugh. He had discovered David had really matured  
in the past five years. They had talked about many different topics on the  
hike up. They had talked about there lives, loves, and just things in  
general.  
  
David: Silent, it's just so….  
  
Auggie: Silent.  
  
David: Yep. I don't like it.  
  
Auggie: Me neither mine. Lots of stuff can happen.  
  
David: Yeah, people start screaming at you.  
  
Auggie: and chasing ya.  
  
David: Freaks me out.  
  
Auggie: You and me both.  
  
David looked over at Auggie  
  
David: Ever wonder why people beat their kids?  
  
Auggie: There just messed up in the head or something.  
  
David: Something because it isn't right.  
  
Auggie: Nah, it sucks.  
  
There was silence again. David and Auggie were becoming better friends.  
They had realized that their backgrounds were a lot alike. They had been  
through the same thing in more ways than one.  
David and Auggie both got uncomfortable in the silence again.  
  
David: Sooner we find those clues sooner we get to see Rosie and Juliete  
again.  
  
Auggie: I say we get out early then.  
  
David: Sounds good to me.  
  
Auggie: Guess we better hit the sack then.  
  
David and Auggie both got up and headed to their tents.  
********************************  
  
Scott and Shelby had been walking for about half an hour now. Shelby had  
know idea where they were, she was just following Scott. He was standing a  
few feet away from her.  
  
"Oh it's tempting" Shelby tells herself. " Why can't things just be like  
they used to?"  
  
Scott noticed Shelby had slowed down her pace a little.  
  
Scott: You ok?  
  
Shelby snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
Shelby: Oh--- yeah, sorry.  
  
Scott: What's wrong?  
  
Shelby just shook her head.  
  
Shelby: Nothing.  
  
Scott didn't look too convinced but he let it go.  
  
Scott: Ready to head back?  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Scott turned around and started walking but stopped.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott: Honest Shelby, I missed you. I didn't mean to act like a jerk. You  
can slap me if you want but don't do this to me. You have to talk to me  
otherwise I'm lost.  
  
Shelby was taken back by this. She didn't expect Scott to open up to her all  
the sudden like this.  
  
Scott: I was stupid back then, I thought football was more important than  
you. I was wrong. I let my dad control my thoughts. I-I just wanted to  
please him so bad. You gotta believe me Shelb.  
  
Scott was loosing his composure and started pacing.  
Shelby got that scared look on her face, although she wasn't scared.  
  
Shelby: Scott, calm down.  
  
Scott sat down on a rock and just stared at Shelby.  
  
Scott: You gotta believe me. I just wanted to please him.  
  
Shelby didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't get close to him again  
because he was leaving soon. "Where's Daisy when you need her?" Shelby  
thought to herself.  
  
Scott: I just wanted to please him after screwing up with Elaine and all.  
  
Shelby: Scott that wasn't your fault.  
  
Scott: I know, but he still thinks it was so I just wanted to do something  
right.  
  
Shelby: You're supposed to do what you want, not what your dad wants.  
  
Scott ran his fingers through his hair with a confused look on his face. He  
looked up at Shelby.  
  
Scott: He's gonna kill me.  
  
Shelby walked over to Scott.  
  
Shelby: Who is?  
  
Scott: My dad.  
  
Shelby: Why?  
  
Scott spoke in a whisper, Shelby could hardly hear him.  
  
Scott: My dad.  
  
Shelby waited for Scott to finish.  
  
Scott: I quiet. I quiet the team.  
  
Shelby: The football team?  
  
Scott just shook his head yes.  
  
Shelby sat down beside him.  
  
Shelby: Why?  
  
Scott: It's no fun anymore. I mean I used to really like it and all and I  
tried real hard for my dad. Now that he really doesn't care I noticed I don't  
like it as much as I thought I did.  
  
Shelby: Oh. You're right.  
  
Scott: For what?  
  
Shelby: For quieting. If you don't like it don't do it.  
  
"Where have I heard that before" Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Scott got up off the rock and looked at Shelby.  
  
Scott: Don't tell anyone.  
  
Shelby: That you quiet?  
  
Scott: Yeah, I don't want them finding out. The guys know but they don't  
think nothing of it. Just don't tell Peter or Sophie ok?  
  
Shelby shook her head yes.  
  
Scott and Shelby started walking back towards their site. Scott stopped  
again.  
  
Scott: I'm sorry.  
  
Shelby: For what?  
  
Scott: For being a jerk. I understand why you don't want to talk to me and  
all. I don't blame ya.  
  
"If only you knew" Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Scott: I do need you as a friend though.  
  
"A friend" Shelby thought " can we be just friends Scott? We've been through  
so much together…"  
  
Shelby: I was mad  
  
Scott: huh?  
  
Shelby: I was mad as heck when you left here Scott. You hurt me.  
  
Scott: I'm sorry.  
  
Shelby: I know why you left now, I understand, but you have to know that I  
was mad, or this whole friendship thing won't work.  
  
Scott: I don't blame you for being mad.  
  
Shelby: I was mad at you for a year maybe more. You left, dropped me like a  
hot potato. I just thought we meant more to each other than that… So much for  
thinking huh?  
  
Scott: Shelby you were special to me.  
  
Shelby: Yeah I know, and it was temporary insanity.  
  
Scott: or worse.  
  
Shelby: We can be friends Scott, but don't push for anything more. Got it?  
  
Scott shook his head yes.  
  
Scott: Is a friend aloud to hug a friend?  
  
" I did it. Still there's so much more…" Shelby reminded herself.  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Scott leaned down and gave Shelby a hug.  
  
"Don't cry" she told herself.  
  
Scott pulled back.  
  
Scott: Wasn't so bad was it?  
  
Shelby nodded her head no.  
  
Scott: Does this mean you're going to talk to me now.  
  
Shelby gave a little smirk.  
  
Scott: Guess we better be getting back.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, lets go.  
  
Scott and Shelby headed back to their campsite just as they had come from  
it. A few feet apart and not saying much at all.  
  
********************************  
  
Peter and Sophie were outside stargazing. They were both worried about  
Scott, but they felt helpless.  
  
Peter: Why would he just quiet like that? He loves football.  
  
Sophie: Does he?  
  
Peter gave her a questioning look.  
  
Sophie: Maybe his dad liked football for him.  
  
Peter: The guys a great athlete.  
  
Sophie: SO were you but did you play football?  
  
Peter: No but  
  
Sophie: Maybe his dad just loved it for the both of them and Scott finally  
got too tired of it. Things like that happen.  
  
Peter: Really?  
  
Sophie gave her little 'nod' yes.  
  
Sophie: I'm not a dumb blonde you know. I do know what I'm talking about.  
  
Peter: Well…  
  
Sophie gave him a smirk  
  
Peter: Your hair is blonde…  
  
Sophie gave him a little look and he started running. He ran around the  
front yard as she chased him. Eventually he fell down on to the grass she did  
the same right by him. She laid her head on his chest.  
  
Sophie: I can't wait until fall.  
  
Peter: The wedding?  
  
Sophie: and I was going to dye my hair black.  
  
Peter: Ok by me.  
  
She gave Peter a little payful punch in the stomach.  
  
Peter: I love you Sophie.  
  
Sophie: I love you too Peter.  
**********************  
  
to be continued….  
  
Next: What goes on during the hike and what does their last clue lead to?  



End file.
